


Ungehört

by sam04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death of a loved one, Deutsch | German, Grief, M/M, Romance, Sad, alternative universe, could be anyone - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam04/pseuds/sam04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracos Gedanken über Harrys Tod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ungehört

**Ungehört**

 

Er hatte gewusst, dass es sinnlos war.

Er hatte gewusst, dass es nichts brachte, groß darüber nachzudenken, was sein könnte.

Er hatte gewusst, dass es unnütz war, sich Szenarien auszudenken, die niemals passieren würden.

Er hatte es gewusst, aber sein Herz nicht.

Der Moment, in dem er ihn fallen sah zerbrach nicht nur sein Herz in eine unendliche Anzahl an Stücken, sondern auch seine Seele, oder zumindest das, was davon übrig war.

Er hätte nicht traurig sein sollen. Erleichtert vielleicht, weil es jetzt endlich, _endlich_ vorbei war, aber nicht so unendlich traurig.

So traurig, dass es ihm beinahe die Luft abschnürte auch nur daran zu denken.

Möglicherweise hätte er es verhindern können.

Möglicherweise hätte er sein Schicksal ändern können.

Vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, war es aber vom Schicksal so bestimmt gewesen.

Vielleicht war es ihm gar nicht vergönnt glücklich zu sein. Vielleicht hatte er für all seine Sünden zu büßen. Er wusste es nicht und ihm war klar, dass er es auch gar nicht wissen wollte, denn jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät.

 

Der Tag, an dem ihm bewusst wurde, wie viel er eigentlich für diesen jungen Mann fühlte, war eigentlich gar kein besonderer Tag gewesen. Grau, verregnet, langweilig.

Aber er hatte dort auf seinem Lieblingsplatz gesessen und ihn beobachtet, wie er so alleine dasaß und auf einmal wusste er, dass er ihn liebte. Dass er alles in seiner Macht tun würde, ihm zu helfen. Ihn irgendwie glücklich zu machen.

Und doch kam alles anders.

Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass Gefühle dieser Art für ihn möglich waren, aber tatsächlich waren sie es.

 

Das Gefühl der brennenden Eifersucht in ihm konnte nichts anderes als echt sein.

Die tosenden Schmetterlinge in seinem Magen, die sich zu einem Tornado verwandelten, sobald er seinen Blick erwiderte, es war unmöglich, dass das nicht real war.

Die Wut, die Hilflosigkeit, die Hoffnung, das alles war unmöglich eine Illusion.

 

Er hatte sich vorgenommen, es ihm zu sagen, sobald das alles hier überstanden war. Sobald sie beide frei waren.

Frei von den Zwängen der Gesellschaft.

Frei von der Verantwortung, die auf ihrer beiden Schultern lasteten.

Frei von sich selbst, frei von dem was sie waren, dann, wenn sie endlich sie selbst sein konnten.

 

Aber dazu würde es nun niemals mehr kommen, wurde ihm bewusst.

Alles, was er sich in seinem Kopf überlegt hatte, war nun nichts mehr wert, weil der Mann, den er liebte, nun tot auf dem Boden lag.

Schmerzhaft wurde ihm klar, dass sein einziger Sinn, der ihn hiernach noch am Leben gehalten hätte, jetzt ebenfalls verschwunden war.

Gegangen, ohne ihn.

Ohne zu wissen, was er ihm damit antat.

 

Er ließ die Tränen über seine Wangen laufen, während er sich umdrehte, den kalkweißen Körper endlich aus dem Blickfeld.

Es gab nichts mehr, was ihn hier hielt.

Es gab nichts mehr, weswegen er hier bleiben musste.

Endlich, endlich war auch er frei.

 

Mit diesem Gedanken ließ auch er sich fallen, ließ den Wind seinen Körper tragen, bis dieser ebenfalls bleich sehr viel weiter unten liegen blieb. Jetzt allerdings leer, ohne Seele, die ihn bewohnte.

 

 

_The End._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe es beim Schreiben auf Harry/Draco bezogen, aber es könnte genauso gut auf andere Fandoms passen, glaube ich :)


End file.
